


bodytalk

by leighleleigh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Porn Without Plot, a lot less pet play than you'd expect for those tags, light pet play, light subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleleigh/pseuds/leighleleigh
Summary: Outside of their bedroom, El is skittish with her feelings. She jerks away on instinct when Byleth reaches for her hand, as if she doesn’t quite believe Byleth wants to touch her in public, and a kiss on the check renders her speechless. But behind closed doors, Edelgard can tell her all the filthy things she wants to do to her without batting an eye.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	bodytalk

Byleth groans low and loud as El slides in to the hilt, the toy dragging inside her and burning deliciously as it stretches her beyond the three fingers El had used to open her up before. She shakes a little, body clenching down on the silicone length inside her, as El’s manicured nails dig into her hips to hold her still.  _ Goddess _ , but she forgets that El is so strong. She’s got a couple years on the young woman but El has no trouble pinning her down and keeping her in place. 

She feels El trace her nails the line of her spine, pressing just hard enough that Byleth tenses up  _ everywhere _ , and that feels  _ so _ good, the clench around El’s strap-on and the smooth metal plug snug in her ass, the tightness at her breasts where the delicate chain hangs between her nipples. 

El groans too, fingers now tracing where the strap-on meets Byleth’s body, smearing self-made slick and lube on the rounded bump of the toy they’re planning to work up to tonight. “Look at you,” she murmurs. “All filled up, trembling for me.” 

Byleth hangs her head and wishes she could bury it in a pillow. Outside of their bedroom, El is skittish with her feelings. She jerks away on instinct when Byleth reaches for her hand, as if she doesn’t quite believe Byleth wants to touch her in public, and a kiss on the check renders her speechless. But behind closed doors, Edelgard can tell her all the filthy things she wants to do to her without batting an eye. She gets off a little bit from it, too. Byleth has mouthed at the growing dampness on her panties as El waxes poetic about how she wants to spread her open and fuck her senseless. 

She’s not all bluster. El can take Byleth apart with her hands and mouth and toys any day of the week. She spends outrageous sums on scandalous lingerie, custom toys, and high-definition porn channels and it doesn’t come close to what she makes in a week, so Byleth won’t complain about how she throws around her money. She isn’t entirely left out, at any rate. Edelgard sends her links and pictures often with the message _ do you like it _ ? and Byleth’s answer determines whether or not she’ll buy it.

Like now. When Edelgard had first sent Byleth the picture of the oddly shaped strap-on, and the link to the article explaining what the knotting kink encompassed, Byleth had said no. It wasn’t that she was against it entirely, but at the time it had seemed somewhat overkill. After four months of agonizing about what it might feel like, Byleth had taken back her disagreement and gotten the notification that their joint account had made a purchase to their favorite online shop not a moment later. 

Now, another month after the toy actually arrived, Byelth tilts her head as Edelgard pulls her hair over her shoulder and presses her lips against the pulse of her neck. She pants as El starts to move inside her, rocking her hips with shallow thrusts. She doesn’t pull out, and each movement brushes against the plug. Byleth shivers and shakes and she isn’t even being properly fucked yet. 

El keeps one hand in her hair, winding it into a loose ball that she keeps a tight grip on, and uses the other to sneak beneath Byleth’s body and tug at the chain between her nipples. Sparks shoot all across Byleth’s body and she grinds back against El’s hips noisily. El doesn’t let her go, and every roll back pulls at her sensitive breasts and shortens her breath. “El,” Byleth moans. 

El flattens herself against Byleth’s back, kissing along her collar. Her breasts are flush to Byleth’s skin, hips rocking slowly all the while. 

She lets Byleth go all at once, dropping her hair and the chain to place her hands back on Byleth’s hips. She fucks her earnestly for a while, the wet slide echoing in Byleth’s ears, overpowered only by El’s soft breathing. El presses down on the jeweled end of the plug as she thrusts forward, pushing but not pulling, wiggling the plug inside her as the strap-on drags against it through her wet inner walls. 

Byleth groans and pants and chants El’s name throughout it all. She slips closer and closer to the bed until she’s got her face and breasts pressed against it, her hips held up by El’s strong grip, back a graceful downward slope. She isn’t sure how long El fucks her this way, but she feels the slide become easier and easier as her body adjusts. She feels the bump of the strap-on press flush against her lower lips as El fits everything inside save the knot itself. 

“El!” Byleth huffs. “I’m—” She doesn’t get another word out before she’s coming, clenching down hard as Edelgard fucks her through it, keeping pressure on the plug so Byleth feels the stretch everywhere. She quakes and moans, gripping the sheets as El’s thrusts get slicker and wetter and louder and filthier. She feels her thighs grow damp every time El pulls back. It’s almost too much, but it’s just on the edge that Byleth likes, so she spreads her knees a little and lets herself drift. 

She feels floaty as El’s fingers join the toy inside her, stretching and sliding through the slick as she prepares Byleth for the final push. She can feel the plug heavy inside her, and it seems El can too because she strokes along Byleth’s walls a few times where it rubs against her. El pulls out her fingers to fuck her hard again, then keeps switching between the two, keeping Byleth firmly adrift and continuously whimpering. 

Finally, after what feels like ages, Edelgard thrusts deep and hard against her, and Byleth feels herself stretch beyond what she’d expected. It brings her back to earth a bit, though not enough to form words, so she wiggles and whines in Edelgard’s hold. Edelgard shushes her as she continues to lean forward, rubbing her fingers along her belly comfortingly. 

She feels El bottom out with an odd swoop in her stomach. The toy is wide and firm inside her; the knot big and unmoving inside. It pressed against every sensitive spot she has, pressed against the plug, and even though El isn’t moving she shakes. 

El is panting above her, though, like she’s the one getting fucked. “How is it?” she asks. Her fingers skate nervously across Byleth’s hips and Byleth remembers suddenly that the device is supposed to be pleasuring El too, sitting and rubbing against her clit each time she thrusts. 

She feels El pet through her hair and keens, feeling a bit out of her body. It isn’t bad. She gets this way sometimes, when El has fucked her good and deep, and all she wants is to keep getting fucked, or maybe to stretch out in the bed while El pets her some more. She enjoys the thought of El running her hands over her breasts, between her folds, across the insides of her thighs. 

“Byleth?” El presses down between her shoulders, getting her attention. “Are you alright, love?” 

Byleth hums contentedly at the affection. She rocks her hips back, as much as she can, and says quietly, “Call me … the other thing.” 

Edelgard is quiet for a moment before she chuckles. “Alright, pet,” she says. 

Byleth sighs as Edelgard starts to rock her hips. She can’t go far, or the knot will pop out, so she rolls her hips in little circles instead. It’s plenty. The toy is big enough to rub against all her pleasure points, the stretch offering enough friction to keep her breathless. Byleth grips the sheets again as she feels the warmth in her gut start to build and build. 

“You look so good like this,” El says. “So wet. So full.” 

Mm. She is so wet, so full. She wiggles on the bed again, only stopping when El gives her behind a light smack. 

“Don’t,” El says, tone all business. “I want you to hold still and take it.”

“ _ El— _ .” Byleth whines. 

“Don’t you want to do that for me, pet?” El rocks harder. “Don’t you— want to— be good for me?” 

“ _ Yes _ !” Byelth keens. “ _ Loveyou— _ ”

She feels punch-drunk as El reaches around and rubs against her clit. Her toes curl so hard they pop, it’s too much pleasure, she won’t make it, she’ll come too soon and—. 

“Let go, pet,” El says. “I want to see you fall apart.” 

Byleth comes with a broken cry. She barely hears El follow after her because everything gets bright and fuzzy. She loses her sense of everything except for the way she feels, wrecked with pleasure and then, later, curled against something soft and warm. 

She comes to in Edelgard’s arms, cradled against her chest with her cheek pillowed by the soft curve of El’s breasts. She blinks a few times, letting awareness creep back in as El pets through her hair. She realizes slowly she’s empty all over: no dildo, no plug, no chain, no knot. El has cleaned her up too, judging from the cool sensation between her thighs. 

She sighs, satisfied, and her breath fans across El’s skin. 

“Back with me, love?” El asks. 

Byleth hums. Not entirely, but close enough. “Did I pass out?” 

“No,” El says. “You did act a bit … intoxicated, though.” 

Hm. Byleth rolls her head so that it rests on El’s shoulder. It’s less comfortable than her breasts, but Byleth needs to collect herself, not fall asleep nuzzling her wife’s boobs. 

“Did you…?” Byleth glances down El’s body meaningfully. 

“I did,” El says. She turns Byleth’s head to kiss her on the mouth. “I love you, too, by the way.” 

Byleth hums and cuddles closer to her. Maybe falling asleep isn’t so bad after all. She drifts off with El’s fingers in her hair and her arms holding her close. She dreams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> I was trying desperately to reach the end of Nano today but got stuck in the story I was writing so I wrote this instead.  
> Edelgard is a rich fancy CEO and spends half her paycheck on all the ways she wants to fuck her wife. *kisses*


End file.
